1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for synchronization of swappable modules in modular systems, such as a computer storage or processor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In existing modular systems, many components may be replaceable or swappable. However in many modular systems, component modules are often initialized with data that links the component modules to the given system. Thus when the component is moved to a different modular system, the component retains the identity of the previous system. As an example, in the IBM® BladeCenter® blade server system, the Advanced Management Module (AMM) will write data in a history log persistently stored on a swappable component such as a switch or blade server. This write by the AMM identifies which chassis the switch or blade has been associated with in past operation.